Are You Falling For Percy Jackson?
by ToAwesomeForAName
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a secret. She has a gigantic crush on Percy Jackson. One of the most popular boys in school. But how will it work out? Annabeth Chase, the nerd, and Percy Jackson? Well one things for sure- it won't be easy! Disclaimer Rick Riordan owns these dudes- not me!


Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hi Katie" I muttered glumly walking down the school hallways.

"What happened?" Katie asked me seeing my face. She knows me way to well.

"Drew" I responded.

"Aw you poor thing! What happened?" Katie asked concerned expression written on her face.

"Just the usual, I'm ugly, a nerd, no one likes me" I sighed.

Katie stopped walking and faced me, "Annabeth, you're perfect. Beautiful inside and out. Don't listen to Drew or any of her crew. You're smart, pretty, sweet and kind. You're amazing! And I'm proud to be your friend".

"Thanks Katie but you're just saying that to make me feel better".

"No I'm not. It's all true. Remember this, your amazing, you got friends who love you and your personality is just as beautiful as your looks. Cheer up! Maybe your prince charming just come and save the day!" Katie comforted me.

"She's right" two voices said behind us.

"Trav!" Katie squealed turning around pecking him on the lips.

"Katie-Kat!" Travis responded after the kiss.

"I know right, we all wish we can have something as good as that" Connor told me seeing my wistful expression.

"We heard what happened-are you ok?" Travis asked.

I nodded seeing everyone's look of concern.

"Lets go to homeroom," I muttered trying to get the attention off of me.

We turned making a beeline for our homeroom when something hard suddenly hit me.

Ohmygod. Percy Jackson. The Percy Jackson and I just bumped into him. Oh crap.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Oh that's-" he started, then when he saw Drew glaring at him, he changed him mind, "whatever. Watch it nerd."

My heart started wildly beating in my chest. I'm such a clumsy idiot. I silently cursed myself.

"That jerk" Katie grumbled. She never liked Percy-not even she knew how big of a crush I had on him.

I saw Drew pull him over to the side and whisper something. He frowned obviously not liking the idea but Drew whispered something else to him making him nod in agreement.

I glanced suspiciously at him and walked into class.

I headed towards the back and slouched down so no one would see my face.

"Okay class! Many new kids have transferred to this school however; only two will be in this homeroom. I expect you all to treat the respectfully." Mrs. Clynn announced.

Oh great. More people who'll hate me.

Two kids walked into the room and I studied them.

The boy, had shaggy black hair like Percy, but he had piercing brown eyes and olive-colored skin.

The girl had choppy brown hair pulled into uneven braids, a warm smile, and eyes that were so pretty, they seemed to change color. Blue, green, brown.

"I'm Nico diAngelo and this is Piper McLean." The boy introduced.

"Its great to meet you. You can sit wherever there is an empty place" Mrs. Clynn smiled a warm and welcoming smile.

They smiled back and found a seat. Right next to me.

Katie is sitting between Travis and I and Connor is sitting on the other side of Travis so there are two empty seats the next to me.

"What's your name?" Piper asked me smiling ignoring the jealous looks from the two most popular girls in the school.

"I'm Annabeth" I replied softly shocked Pulse and Nick were look at me with expressions that looked...interested?

"Cool name" Nico remarked.

"Where did you move from?" I asked hoping to keep the conversation.

"California" They answered at the same time laughing.

They seemed pretty close...were they a couple?

"I'm guessing this is the type of school where there are populars and losers" Piper guessed.

"OMG! You're so smart! That's exactly it!" Travis said in a really high-pitched voice.

"Please excuse my boyfriend" Katie muttered slapping Travis's arm.

"HEY!" Travis complained jokingly.

"Not to be offensive or anything but I sorta noticed you guys sitting on the back and that made it seem that you guys aren't the most popular here. Why?" Nico was greeted by silence at this question with all of us wondering what to answer.

"Drew is jealous of Annabeth!" Katie blurted out. I glared daggers at her. Why the heck would she do the that?!

Piper smiled, "I can see why". I blushed at her praise but truth was, I didn't believe any of it.

"We keep telling her that but she never believes us!" Connor yelled.

Why is everything so silent?

I looked forward and noticed everyone staring at us. All of us blushed to the roots of our hair.

"I want the back row to separate. Now" Mrs. Clynn started at us not a smile twitching on her usual cheerful face, "Ms. Chase, sit in between Mr. Jackson and Ms. Halter **(A/N I forgot Drew's last name. Sorry!)**."

"Next time-DONT YELL!" I hissed at Connor as I yanked my stuff out of my desk and sat in between my crush and my enemy.

"Ms. McLean, please switch places with Mr. Grace and go sit between Ms. Halter and Ms. Corrine **(A/N don't know Reyna's last name as well!)**" Piper and Jason switched seats but she kept Nico, Katie and Connor in the same seats-Travis was moved.

Drew looked at me, the grinned at Percy.

Uh oh...

Curse you Connor!

**A/N This is the re-write of my old story Falling For A Player.**

**So... Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think be reviewing!**

**I'll try and update fast but I'm really so I might not be able to. **

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
